


Danger

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cheating thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton calls it chemistry, but Phil doesn’t know anything about that. There’s been very few people over the course of his whole life who feel like they can shock him like a live wire. Not even Hannah does that to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching Phil and Elise's performance of "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" and watching every little interaction they put into their performance.

His favorite thing these days is how they can't help but smile when they perform together. It doesn't matter that all they get to sing are break-up songs tinged with tragedy and pain. They could be singing about slicing somebody open with a knife and they'd still probably be grinning like idiots. That's just how things are with them, how things probably shouldn't be.  
  
Colton calls it chemistry, but Phil doesn't know anything about that. There's been very few people over the course of his whole life who feel like they can shock him like a live wire. Not even Hannah does that to him. She lights him on fire with just a smile, she cools him with a single look, and she makes him want to lap up every inch of her with every movement she makes, but she's never electrified him. Not once. And he doesn't really know what to make of that.  
  
It's a scary thing in that light, really, how well he performs with Elise, how their voices mesh and their bodies connect in the most random yet natural of ways. Elise will reach out, brush her fingers down his arm in a placating move, and his hand twitches into a fist, burned raw by the current that comes awake between them. He'll feel her eyes on him like a third hand, and he'll fight the pull of the tide, but when he finally surrenders and looks back at her she's already looking away. She'll turn to face the audience and his gaze will be irresistably drawn from her hair down to her painted toenails in one long punishable look.  
  
He knows Hannah sees. He knows she sees it every week, and goddamn it, she's an incredible girlfriend because she has yet to say a word, but there are times that he wonders just how much longer that patience is going to last. How long is she gonna be able to watch her boyfriend eye up another woman before she puts her foot down?  
  
More importantly, why can't he stop?  
  
There's something about her, he thinks. Something about her air, the way she walks, the way she moves, that he can't help but mimic when they're on stage. He finds himself mirroring the sway of her hips, the cadence of her head bobs, like they're dancing, like each of their body parts are connected by a string and she's the puppet leader. She's the older one, the more experienced one, who's been performing since he was playing with Legos, who in many ways is more of a mentor to him on the show than half the celebrities he's been shut in a room with.  
  
There's a _hell_ of a lot she could teach him, isn't there?  
  
How long, he wonders. How long will it be before those secret smiles over songs turn into secret smiles over drinks? Before the careless touches thrown into their performances become heated clutching of each other's clothes? Before every hug they give each other as the lights die onstage devolves into a mindless need for friction between their naked bodies?  
  
He has church tomorrow with Hannah. He'll go with her. He'll sit on the front row with her and hold his Bible tightly in his hands and pretend he's listening to every word the preacher says. He wonders if he'll have the heart and the courage to admit to Hannah even when they're ninety years old and growing old together that he's spent every single sermon with her praying desperately that God will eliminate Elise in the next round just so he doesn't have to break Hannah's beautiful heart through his own unavoidable and unfathomable filthiness.


End file.
